The Prediction of heartbreak
by Inuyasha's Priestess
Summary: OneShot... Kagome is coming home from taking care of her sick aunt. She will finally be able to see Yasha again and has a big surprise for him... but what went wrong?


The Prediction of Heartbreak

By Sonia Masand

It had been three months since Yasha married Kagome under the Sacred Tree at her grandfather's shrine. They had secretly been in love with each other in high school but at the time, both of them were too stubborn to admit it. With the help of their best friends, Miroku and Sango, they were able to let out their feelings for one another which got Yasha's ex-girlfriend, Kikyo pretty jealous. After finishing university, Yasha finally proposed and they got married. After the honeymoon, Kagome had to go to Toronto to take care of her sick aunt, which now brings us to the present day in Montreal, year 2010. Kagome had been away for weeks and was finally coming home. She had a big present for Yasha, even as she thought about it she smiled and held onto her swollen belly.Yasha said he would pick her up at the airport but seemed to be running late. Kagome sat down on the steps outside Mirabel airport and waited. Three hours passed and still no Yasha, Kagome was getting worried and decided to call a taxi, and then try to reach Yasha when she got to the shrine.

She finally entered her parents small cozy home a half hour later. The house wasbig with five rooms, three bathrooms, a big kitchen and a comfortable living room. She gently set down her things and went to the phone. She dialed his number and waited…nobody seemed to be picking up, which was doubtful because he had said he would be home all day. Kagome tried calling his cell phone and was finally able to reach him.

"Hello?" he said.

"Yasha? Where were you? I waited three hours and you never came, did something happen?"

Kagome was trying not to sound angry but how could her husband just forget her, she was really looking forward to seeing him and he just forgot her.

"Oh my God! Kagome! I am so sorry, I totally forgot! I'll be there in two minutes!" Yasha said in a panicked voice.

"No it's alright I'm at the shrine I'll be spending the night here." Kagome said in a low voice.

"Oh……so…how are you, how was your trip, how is your aunt?' he asked, he chose his words carefully, afraid that he may get her upset for forgetting about her.

"Well I'm fine, the trip went well too, Toronto is so beautiful I…"

She never got to finish because Yasha interrupted.

"Hey, listen Kagome; I have to go I'll talk to you soon, ok? Bye!"

With that the line went dead.

"Wait…I…bye then!"

She put the phone down and sat on her couch to think for a while. 'He never talks to me anymore, it's like he's become a different person. What happened while I was away? Could he be cheating on me? NO WAY! Yasha is the most loyal person I know he would never hurt me.'

A few days later as Kagome was eating breakfast, she decided to try her luck and have a fortune cookie. She gently cracked open the cookie and took out the fortune then chewed on the cookie while she read the fortune. 'You will suffer a tremendous loss in which your heart shall shatter so horribly that no one will be able to restore it to it's glory'. She slowly processed what she had just read.

"I wonder what kind of loss? If it involves the heart Yasha must have something to do with it, but he would never hurt me…right?"

"Yes he would Kagome." a voice said from behind her.

"Sango! Hi…what do you mean? Yasha loves me and I love him we both would never do anything to hurt one another."

"Look Kagome, a lot has happened while you were away. Yasha's changed, he isn't the same Yasha you fell in love with. He's my cousin and he really dumb and you're like my sister, I just don't want to see you get hurt. "

Kagome led Sango into the living room and the both sat down on the couch.

"Sango don't worry I'll be fine, I trust Yasha"

"Ok if you say so…"

"So what would you like to drink…coffee…tea…juice?"

"No, nothing thanks. I better leave now I just wanted to welcome you back."

"Thanks Sango I'll see you soon bye"

She didn't know why but Kagome had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing Sango for a while.

Later that day, Kagome decided to go home and visit Yasha and give him a surprise. As she knocked on his door, she could hear some grumbling and giggling, but the giggles weren't belonging to a man, it was the giggle of a woman. The door opened and out came a woman. She had long straight black hair down to her waist; her eyes were brown and held a very cold gaze. She was wearing only a bath robe which was barely covering her.

"Hello Kagome, long time no see" the woman said coldly.

"Kikyo? What…What are you doing here…I thought…" Kagome couldn't finish, she was so shocked, and 'Yasha was cheating on me' she brokenly thought.

"You thought we broke up in high school, come on Kagome, Yasha has always loved me we've always been together and I want you to stay away from him. I had told you that he would be mine and look now." Kikyo was grinning like a child who had just gotten a brand new toy.

Just then Yasha came out in only a pair of black boxers; his black hair was ruffled and messed up when he saw her at the door his look changed from annoyed to surprised, to guilty.

"Kagome…I…" He couldn't finish he couldn't say anything in his defense.

"Don't bother Yasha… I'm leaving" Kagome couldn't even look him in the eye; her bangs covered her eyes for the reason that she knew if she looked into his face she would break down. She roughly took off her engagement ring and threw it to Kikyo who was standing there the whole time with that same grin plastered on her face.

"Here Kikyo, I no longer have any use for it." With that she turned around and left.

"Wait…Kagome…I" Yasha tried to reach out for her but his hand was slapped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! Haven't you been listening? It's over. If you need to touch someone so badly Kikyo is standing right there." With those harsh words she left, never once looking back, tears already spilling down her face.

* * *

Kagome had committed suicide that same say that she got home. Sango and Miroku had gotten married and had broken all relationships with Yasha for being the cause of their dear friend's death. When Yasha had tried to come visit her to apologize but the first thing he saw was blood and Kagome dead on the ground with slits on her wrist. Before dying Kagome had written one word on her wall that was meant for him, it said 'Traitor'. When the police arrived he had been arrested and was sentenced to prison for the rest of his life. While in jail, Yasha had found out that Kikyo had been cheating on him too with some gang leader named Naraku to get revenge on him for breaking up with her. First she made him love her again and then she spat on him. Kagome's tragic end was never forgotten amongst her friends and family, but the culprit who will die a dog's death is Yasha forbetraying his love and for hurting Kagome. He had not killed one person, he had killed two. Kagome had been pregnant and her baby had died along with her. 


End file.
